User talk:CattailsWelove
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:CattailsWelove page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Please use the Page Creation Portal for creating pages. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 23:26, August 19, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Welcome I see you created Sea Bandit, but didn't fully change it. *You didn't remove the "Other Series" appearances section, and you should've just left one bullet in the main appearance section. What's in that section is just an example of the format. *Same for the Gallery section. If there are no other pictures of the alien, remove that section for now. But when there are, put it back. I have fixed it for you, but remember this the next time you make a page. You're not in trouble or anything. Only one Petrosapien has 'Diamondhead!' 11:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Profanity I noticed your removed profanity in a comment. Since you're new (and didn't know it was bad), you get a free pass. Next time will result in a block. Only one Petrosapien has 'Diamondhead!''' 20:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No Clue? I would like to help you... but I seriously have no idea what you're asking me. Maybe, you can re-phrase the question and I might answer. But until then, I have no clue on what you're asking me. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 01:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the Mermaids or Unicorns is a problem... I think it's the plot that people don't like. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 02:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC)